Brodelnde Bedenken
by cardie
Summary: Eine Diskussion über Jungfräulichkeit bringt unerwartete Ergebnisse. HGSS Übersetzung aus dem Englischen Seething Scruples


Disclaimer:

Cardie: Alles gehört mir, ALLES!!!!!!!!!

Pfleger: Professor, der Patient halluziniert wieder.

Professor: Die wird gleich wieder zu sich kommen.

Cardie: Och menno..., wieder nix.......

Bin nur der Übersetzer, mir gehört nichts. Die Originalstory gehört Corazon und MetaMuze. Vielen Dank für die Erlaubnis sie übersetzen zu dürfen.

Dank auch an meine Beta Silke.

**Brodelnde Bedenken**

Seething Scruples

von Corazon und MetaMuse

"Jeder blickte in die Augen des anderen, und mit der Gefahr außerhalb der Wände die sie einschlossen, wußten sie, das ihr Leben zu Ende war. Wärend er seine Hosen aufmachte, hob er sie ohne ein Wort mühelos auf den Tisch, und sie schob ihren Rock über ihre Hüften. Zu seiner Befriedigung trug sie keine Unterwäsche, auch wenn sie es sonst täglich in ihrem Leben getan hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie auf seine eindrucksvolle Männlichkeit blickte, und sie öffnete ihre Beine als sie sich zurücklegte. Er näherte sich ihr, als sie sich so positionierte das er sein großes, erregtes Glied in sie einführen konnte. Wärend er schnell in sie eindrang, stieß sie einen Schrei aus der sich schnell in Vergnügen verwandelte und gab bereitwillig ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Aufschreiend sagte sie " Oh Ja Enrique, Ja!"

"Blödsinn!" meinte Hermine.

"Ach halt den Mund Hermine!" Du ruinierst immer die besten Stellen!" schnappte Ron wärend er sie mit wildem Blick anstarrte. Mit einem "Mach weiter Ginny" von Ron, suchte Ginny die Stelle bei der sie im romantischen Roman aufgehört hatte Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine vorzulesen.

"Nein, ich werde nicht den Mund halten!" Hermine sprang auf. Der Ton in ihrer Stimme erweckte den Anschein einer Erwiederung die kurz davor war zu explodieren.

"Glaubt ihr wirklich das es auf diese Weise passieren wird? Denkt ihr wirklich, das eine Jungfrau ihre Jungfräulichkeit gerade dann aufgibt nur weil sie denkt das sie sterben wird?"

"Ja!" sagten Harry, Ron und Neville zusammen. Ginny lachte.

Ohne Nachzudenken erwiderte Ron "Ich wäre vollkommen bereit meine Jungfräulichkeit aufzugeben, wenn ich wüßte das ich sterben müßte, stimmts Harry? Neville?" Harry fand plötzlich den Fußboden sehr interessant als Neville pfeifend anfing zur Decke zu starren. Keiner sah Ron an, oder beachtete ihn. "Harry? Neville?" fragte Ron wärend er darauf wartete das sie seine Frage bejahten.

"Sie können dir keine Antwort geben Ron," meinte Ginny stolz, "sie haben mir bereits ihre Jungfräulichkeit gegeben."

Rons Augen traten heraus und Unbehaglichkeit überkam ihn als er begriff, das er zugegeben hatte, die einzige Jungfrau im Zimmer zu sein, als er auf seine Schwester, und dann auf seine Freunde starrte. Ginny, Harry und Neville lachten, als Hermine einen ernsten Ausdruck auflegte. Ron sah Hermine an und glaubte, das er nicht die einzige im Zimmer anwesende Jungfrau war. Hermine stand mit starrem Gesicht und verschränkten Armen vor der Gruppe und fauchte sie an. "Ich habe bessere Dinge mit meiner Zeit zu tun, als hier herum zu sitzen und Ron´s Jungfräulichkeit zu diskutieren!"

Ron lief noch einmal rot an und versuchte verzweifelt die Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Jungfräulichkeit abzulenken, als sie zusahen wie Hermine aus dem Zimmer stapfte und die Tür zuschlug, dann platze er plötzlich heraus "Sie muß flachgelegt werden!" Ginny, Neville und Harry lachten noch stärker, da sie wußten das er es war der flachgelegt werden mußte. Ginny beruhigte sich soweit das sie sagen konnte, "Nein, er hat recht, Hermine muß flachgelegt werden. Sie ist dem Leben gegenüber viel zu ernst."

"Du hast recht," meinte Harry, "aber das zu schaffen wird eine Herausforderung auf Lebenszeit werden."

"Nun, wir sind zu viert, wir sollten im Stande sein das zu schaffen." drängte Ron

"Ja, und Hauptfrage ist, wer soll derjenige sein mit dem es passieren wird?" Neville blickte erschorocken, als ob Snape gerade persönlich in den Raum gekommen wäre als er die Frage stellte. Ginny schloß das Buch und musterte sie vier Jungs vor sich. Da die Antwort so offensichtlich war schüttelte sie langsam ihren Kopf von Seite zu Seite und murmelte "Jungs". "Fein," fauchte Ron, "erzählst du uns dann auch wie wir es anstellen sollen ?"

"Ich habe es bereits Harry und Neville erklärt wie man es macht, und ich weigere mich, es meinem eigenen Bruder zu erklären." Ginny fing an zu lachen. Es war Harry´s und Neville´s unbehagliches Umdrehen, da jedes ihrer ersten Male war nicht unbedingt erfolgreich verlief, aber sie es unter Ginny´s Leitung schafften ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren. "Das habe ich nicht gemeint," schrie Ron. Die drei fingen an zu lachen, bis Ron Harry und Neville einen gefährlichen Blick zuwarf. Er wußte nicht was schlimmer war, herauszufinden das seine Schwester es den beiden besorgt hatte, oder das er immernoch eine Jungfrau war. "Wenn das vorbei ist, werde ich mich mit euch beiden befassen." Sie lachten noch stärker. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, erklärte Ginny ihnen ihre Idee. "Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Wir müssen das Drehbuch auffrischen und Hermine glauben lassen, das ihr Leben Endet wärend sie mit einem Mann gefangen ist."

"Ok, aber wer?" fragte Harry. Er würde sich sicher nicht freiwillig anbieten und mit einem Blick auf Neville´s und Ron´s Gesichter, würden sie es auch nicht.

"Wer hat das meiste Interesse an ihr gezeigt?" fragte Ginny

"Das ist leicht," erwiederte Neville, "Terry Boot." Jeder stimmte zu, wärend Ron mit den Augen rollte. Ron wurde von allen ignoriert als er meinte, "Terry Boot ist ein Idiot. Nur weil er bereit ist Hermine zuzuhören wie sie sich über etwas ausläßt, heißt es noch lange nicht, das er an ihr interessiert ist,"

"Dann machen wir es so." beschloß Harry. "Wir schließen sie mit Terry in einen Raum, machen ihr vor sie müsse sterben, und beobachten wie sie reagiert!"

Neville und Ron stimmten zu und schauten dann erwartungsvoll zu Ginny die ihnen zuzischte, "Verdammt, muß ich denn an alles denken?". Die drei nickten und warteten darauf , das Ginny fortfuhr ihnen zu erklären was sie zu tun hatten. "Fein..."

Draco hielt sich aufmerksam im Schatten des leeren Klassenzimmers versteckt und hatte jedes Wort des Gespräches gehört, als sich sein eigener Plan mit boshaftem, schelmischen Grinses in seinem Kopf formte.

"Scheiße, sie kommt!" zischte Ron um die Ecke als er in Neville rannte der "Schhhhhh!" zischte. Wärend sie Ron halfen sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und nicht noch weitere unnötige Geräusche zu verursachen, fügten Ginny und Harry ein "Schhhhhhhhhhhhh!" hinzu, .

Ginny verwandelte Neville und sich selbst schnell in Dementoren, wärend Ron und Harry ihre Schulroben so umwandelten, das sie das zerfetzte Aussehen hatten, als wären sie in einem Duell oder Kampf gewesen. Dementoren darzustellen war die perfekte Tarnung, denn jetzt wo der Krieg zu Ende und Voldemort tot war, mußten die Dementoren ihre alten Plätze in Askaban wieder einnehmen und versprechen, jeden verbliebenen Todesser zu fangen und ihnen den Kuss des Todes zu geben. Diese waren so versessen auf ihr Ziel, das sie zusätzlich zu den Todessern einige unschuldige Menschen wirklich küssten. Da Severus Snape lange Jahre einen Todesser darstellte, hatte Dumbledore viele Zauber gesprochen die ihn benachrichtigten, um Professor Snape zu schützen, denn es war für Dementoren nicht ungewöhnlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Hermine kam gerade mit ihren Büchern im Arm um die Ecke, als sie Harry und Ron um die Kurve rennen sah. Ihre Augen zeigten die Furcht, als sie verzweifelt versuchten, etwas zu entkommen und ihre Bewegungen froren ein, als sie zwei Dementoren erblickte. Ihre Gedanken liefen in Zeitlupe. Zuerst sah sie Harry über Ron´s zerrissene Roben stolpern, wodurch beide der Länge nach auf ihre Gesichter fielen. Als sie die Dementoren näher kommen sah, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab während sie versuchte ihre glücklichsten Gedanken heraufzubeschwören, die sie Angesichts zweier Dementoren erreichen konnte. Gerade als sie sah das einer der Dementoren einen... "Zauberstab?" hielt, dachte sie nach, und es kam ihr vor als sei es Ginny. Harry und Ron flogen rückwärts, krachten in Ginny und Neville und erdrückten beide, als Hermine "Expelliarmus!" zischend ihren Zauberstab hob.

Es geschah zur Selben Zeit, als Professor Snape um die Kurve in den Gang hinter Hermine bog. Zusätzlich zu den normalen Herausforderungen des goldenen Trios gab es in seinem Leben die zusätzliche Spannung immer auf der Hut vor Dementoren zu sein. Bestätigtend das er wirklich in der Hölle lebte, verbot ihm Dumbledore zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit das Schloß zu verlassen, bis die Dementoren kontrolliert werden konnten. Als er den Gang flüchtig hinabstarrte, in dem Miss Granger ihrem Zauberstab schwang, wurden seine Augen von den zwei Dementoren abgelenkt. Er zog seinen Zauberstab um den Patronusfluch zu sprechen, fühlte eine weitere Erscheinung hinter sich, wirbelte herum, und bemerkte dort drei weitere Dementoren. Er hörte Hermine einen Fluch abfeuern, aber es hatte keine Wirkung auf die Dementoren. Snape war gut, sogar sehr gut darin den Patronus heraufzubeschwören, aber mit fünf Dementoren um ihn herum konnte er nichts anderes machen, als Miss Granger zu packen und in der Sicherheit des nächsten Klassenzimmers unterzutauchen.

"Was zur....?" quiekte Hermine plötzlich im Zimmer. Sie drehte sich schnell herum, und sah Professor Snape, eine Reihe von Zaubern auf die Klassenzimmertüre legen. Ihre Augen blickten sich verwundert um und bemerkte das mehrere Kerzen angezündet waren, zusammen mit einer Flasche Wein und eines Bärenfellteppichs, sanfte, romantischer Musik spielte. "Oh mein Gott!" dachte sie als sie erkannte was ihre idiotischen Freunde dabei waren zu tun.

"Keine Angst Miss Granger," sagte er, mit einer Stimme die nicht seinen üblichen vorherrschenden Ton beinhaltete. "Ich glaube das die Sprüche sie abhalten werden."

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, ungläubig das er wirklich dachte diese Dementoren wären real. Sie wußte das sie mitspielen mußte, denn ihre Freunde, ganz zu schweigen von ihr selbst, würden in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten stecken. "Sir, es waren nur zwei. Sicher könnten sie mit beiden fertig werden und ich würde ihnen natürlich helfen wenn sie es bräuchten."

"Miss Granger," spuckte er deutlich beleidigt über ihre Folgerung aus, "Ich habe sie nicht vor zwei, sondern vor fünf Dementoren in Sicherheit gezogen. Es erschienen drei weitere hinter ihnen."

Hermines Ausdruck wandelte sich in Verwirrung. "Das kann nicht sein," wisperte sie. Sie war sich bewußt das die beiden Dementoren vor ihr Ginny und Neville waren, denn ein Dementor würde nie wegen einem Entwaffnungsfluch fallen. Aber wer waren die drei anderen Dementoren? dachte sie. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen das es Draco, Crabbe und Goyle gewesen waren, da die Zauber von Dumbledore jeden alarmiert hätten.

Außerhalb des Klassenzimmers sahen Draco, Crabbe und Goyle, Snape Hermine packen und in das Klassenzimmer untertauchen. Harry und Ron lagen oben auf Ginny und Neville. Draco winkte Crabbe und Goyle und die drei entfernten sich, bevor sie gesehen werden konnten.

"Geht runter von mir!" schrie Ginny als sie versuchte Ron und Harry herunter zu stoßen Ginny und Neville waren nicht an ihre neuen Größen gewöhnt, und es bedurfte einiger Anstrengungen wieder auf ihre Füße zu kommen. Harry war mit dem Gesicht nach unten festgenagelt, unfähig etwas zu sagen, aber nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie schließlich ihr normales Aussehen wiedererlangt und sahen sich um.

"Wo ist sie?" flüsterte Neville.

"Glaubt ihr sie ist im Klassenzimmer?" fragte Ginny.

Harry näherte sich dem Klassenzimmer, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über die Türe und nickte um ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen. "Es hat funktioniert. Mehrere Zauber sind unseren hinzugefügt worden. Sie glaubt wirklich das ihr Leben in Gefahr ist."

Die vier lächelten teuflisch und schlichen leise in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes davon.

"Es funktioniert hoffentlich Draco. Ich kann keine weitere Strafarbeit vertragen." winselte Crabbe. "Sei kein Idiot," fauchte Draco "Dieser Plan ist fehlerfrei. Snape wird es nie erfahren wenn sie es ihm nicht erzählen, außerdem verdient der Bastard es ein paar Stunden mit Ich-weiß-Alles eingeschlossen zu sein. Vergesst nicht, er hat uns alle Bettpfannen ohne Magie säubern lassen."

"Ich weiß, aber selbst ich würde nicht soviel Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollen."

"Er wird es nicht herausfinden." beruhigte ihn Draco, "Außerdem soll es auch etwas Spass mit Grangers Ruf machen." Draco wußte, das er später in der Hölle bezahlen würde wenn sie jemals herausfinden würden was er gemacht hat, seit sie Freunde waren.Die drei lächelten sich schelmisch an, und verschwanden in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes.

"Es kann nicht sein," wisperte Hermine.

"Miss Granger, ich glaube es," schnappte Severus. " Da draußen sind im Moment fünf Dementoren, und nicht nur mein Leben ist in Gefahr, sondern auch ihres."

Hermine hasste den Tonfall den er ihr gegenüber benutze, und war geneigt ihm sein Unrecht zu beweisen, aber das Schicksal das ihre Freunde erwarten würde hielt sie davor zurück. Sie hatte über die Zeit gelernt den Mund und ihre Meinung für sich zu behalten. Angestrengt versuchte sie sich nicht weiter zu ärgern, nickte daher nur und drehte sich um um sich zu setzen. Wegen den Folgen die es mit sich bringen würde, waren die Möglichkeiten einen Platz zum sitzen zu finden sehr eingeschränkt, deswegen nahm sie nicht auf den Bärenfellteppich Platz, sondern ging zu einem der alten Tische und Stühle. Severus sah sich wärenddessen zum ersten Mal im Raum um und ihm fiel der armselige Versuch, eine romantische Stimmung zu erreichen, auf. "Könnte es sein, das sie offensichtlich versucht haben mich zu verführen Miss Granger?" schnauzte er Hermine an.

"Was?" schrie sie aufspringend.

Mit verschränkten Armen und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue starrte er sie an. "Glauben sie das Kerzen, Wein und ein Teppich mich anturnen?"

"Ich habe keinen dieser Gegenstände hierher gebracht! Sie waren bereits hier!"

"Bitte Miss Granger, beweisen sie es mir," grummelte er sanft wärend er sich langsam auf sie zu ging. "Offensichtlich waren sie die damit beschäftigt die letzten uns verbliebenen Stunden zu planen, wärend ich die Zauber gelegt habe."

"Das habe ich nicht getan Professor!"

Sie ignorierend schloß Severus die Lücke zwischen ihnen. "Könnte es sein, das sie offensichtlich versucht haben mich zu verführen Miss Granger?"

Agressiv griff er ihre Schultern, zog ihren Mund zu seinem und küsste sie. Hermines Augen weiteten sich schockiert als sie bemerkte wie sich seine Lippen auf die ihrigen herabsenkten, und ihr Körper versteifte sich, als sie vergebens versuchte ihn von sich zu drängen, doch er war zu stark. "Ich bin dabei meine Freunde zu töten." dachte sie.

Severus zog sich zurück und berachtete sie. Als er ihr Gesicht sah, interpretierte er es, als forderte sie ihn heraus weiter zu machen - eine Herausforderung die er nur zufrieden akzeptierte. Severus drückte seinen Mund zurück auf ihren und zwang anspruchsvoll seine Zunge in ihren sich weiter öffnenden Mund. Er fühlte ihren Atemzug und war überrascht das sie immer noch schlaff in seinen Armen hing, deshalb erlaubte Severus seiner rechten Hand einen festen Griff um ihre Schulter und riss ihre Robe und Bluse weg, als er fühlte wie das Leben erneut in ihr zu erwachen begann, versuchten sie sich mit ihren Armen zu bedecken und ihren Körper von seinem wegzuschieben.

"Nicht!"

Sein Verstand schrie, er war dabei zu bekommen was er wollte, und er wollte sie. Er wollte sie bumsen. Sein Leben war vorbei doch in Warheit war sein Leben schon seit Jahren vorbei und nun, im Anblick des Todes, wollte er den Beistand einer Frau, ob sie bereit war oder nicht. Mit geringen Anstrengungen war er in der Lage ihre Bluse und Roben zu entfernen, obwohl sie fortfuhr mit ihm zu kämpfen, kontrollierte er sie mit seiner Kraft. Ihre Anstrengung ihn abzuwehren vergrößerte sich um ihren Kopf von seinem zu entfernen.

"Nicht!" schrie Hermine ängstlich, sie konnte nicht glauben das er das wollte, und er wollte sie, es war doch nur ein dummer Sreich ihrer Freunde. Sich nicht länger darum kümmernd das er ihre Brüste in ihrem BH sah, versuchten ihre Arme ihn wegzustoßen, aber es nützte nichts. Seine Kraft war unverändert.

Sie fühlte ihn wandern, sie rückwärts zwingend, fühlte weicheren Boden unter ihren Füßen, und ihre Logik nahm automatisch an, das es der Bärenfellteppich war auf dem sie schritt. Mit einem Stoß von ihm wurde sie auf den Boden gezwungen, als sie die Millisekunde einer Chance ergriff um zu flüchten und von ihm wegzukommen, ließ er sich auf ihrem Körper nieder. Ihr Versuch dauerte nicht lange als er sie mühelos unter sich zog, das Gewicht seiner Hüften auf ihren, um sie noch stärker unten zu haltend. Sie versuchte zu schlagen, nach ihm zu greifen, aber er ergriff schnell ihre Arme und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf um beide halten. Wärenddessen fühlte seinen Mund saugend und nippend Fleisch ihres Halses. Es war einer ihrer schlimmten Ängste, vergewaltigt zu werden, und es wurde wahr durch jemanden, den sie am meisten respektierte. Als seine Beine ihre trennten, überschwemmte Panik ihre Adern denn sein Becken lag in direkter Übereinstimmung mit ihrem.

Severus genoss den Geschmack des anziehenden Fleisches unter sich und erlaubte ihr seine Erregung zu fühlen als er seine Hüften an sie presste. Der Kampf des ständig gegen ihn reibenden Körpers unter sich, verursachte ihm noch größeres Vergnügen. Er hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, das es sich so anfühlen würde, auch wenn es nicht mit einer willigen Frau geschehen würde, Er konnte ihre Bitten hören und ignorierte sie, sie waren nicht von Bedeutung, bis sie andere Worte sprach.

"Severus, bitte nicht!" Hermine hoffte ihn mit der Erkenntnis seiner Tat zu schockieren wenn sie versuchte seinen Vornamen zu gebrauchen.

Severus zog sich zurück, um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Augen zeigten den Terror, ihre Wangen waren feucht von Tränen und ihre Lippen geschwollen von seinen beleidigenden Küssen. Nicht glaubend das er sich selbst diesen Kontrollverlust erlaubt hatte, drehte ihr den Rücken zu als er sie auf dem Teppich zurückließ. Mit dem Wissen das sie seine Gegenwart nicht ertragen konnte, zog er sich schnell von ihr zurück

Die Wirklichkeit traf ihn und er wußte, dies, auch wenn er dem baldigen Tod entgegen blickte, nicht so war, wie er seine letzten Minuten verbringen wollte. Die Entscheidungen die er in seinem Leben getroffen hatte, würden seine Handlungen heute Abend vollkommen wiederspiegeln, aber es gab eine andere Seite an ihm, eine unbekannte Seite, die er aber bevorzugte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und begann die Sprüche zu lösen.

"Nein." sagte Hermine wärend sie seinen Arm herunter bog. Seinen Arm weg reißend, weigerte er sich sie anzusehen, wissend, das er sie falsch behandelt hatte. "Nein." sagte sie wieder an seinem Arm ziehend.

"Miss Granger" fauchte er als er schließlich auf sie schaute. Er bemerkte, das sie sich mit ihren zerrissenen Roben bedeckte, eine harsche Erinnerung an das was er vorher versucht hatte. Mit den Worten "Ich habe keine Zeit dafür," drehte er sich wieder zur Tür und fuhr fort die Sprüche zu lösen. "Aber wenn sie hier hinaus gehen, werden sie sie töten." Hermine war sich völlig im Klaren darüber das keine Gefahr existierte, auch wenn er etwas anderes glaubte. Es war mehr die Tatsache das er ging, um bereitwillig seinem Tod ins Gesicht zu sehn die sie störte. "Severus, Stop!" fauchte sie. Er drehte sich zu ihr um. "Miss Granger, nachdem was ich gerade getan habe, würde ich denken das sie erfreut wären mich meinem Tod zu überlassen."

"Professor, ich bin mir nur zu gut bewußt, das ihre Handlungen sehr unpassend waren und in der Tat recht wiederlich, aber ich finde, ich habe eine Erklärung für ihr Benehmen verdient."

"Gerade als ich dachte sie machen sich Sorgen Miss Granger. Wie dumm von mir. Gerade dachte ich das sie um ihren Professor der in seinen Tod läuft, besorgt wären, aber statt dessen wollen sie egoistischerweise eine Erklärung von mir."

"Ich denke das ich eine verdiene." schnappte sie.

"Sie werden keine bekommen!" Hermine reagierte schnell als er sich wieder zur Türe drehte . Sie legte die Sprüche in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit auf die Türe, wie er sie löste. Frustriert schrie er auf. "Würden sie damit aufhören?"

"Nur wenn sie aufhören gehen zu wollen."

Er bewegte er sich, seinen Zauberstab senkend, auf die Mitte des Raumes zu und sie folgte ihm. "Zuallererst," begann sie, "Ich habe keine Kerzen, den Wein und den Bärefellteppich herein gestellt."

"Sicher hatten sie den falschen Eindruck, aber das erklärt nicht die Verzweiflung die sie zeigten."

Ihr einen tödlichen Blick zuwerfend, drehte er ihr den Rücken zu.

"Ich war nicht verzweifelt." schnarrte er.

"Bitte entschuldigen sie," keifte sie ihre Roben offen haltend zurück. Er blickte flüchtig auf sie und schrak durch die feine Gedächtnisstütze zurück, die er erhalten hatte. "Lassen sie es gut sein Miss Granger, ich warne sie."

"Sie warnen mich? Ich war diejenige die beinahe vergewaltigt wurde, und sie warnen mich? Mir steht jedes Recht zu, zu erfahren warum sie es getan haben!"

Seine Wut steigerte sich wegen ihrer fordernden Fragen. Er wußte nicht ob er sie mit einem Spruch zum schweigen bringen, oder einfach nur aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwinden sollte.

"Ich warte Professor."

"Ich hatte meine Gründe Miss Granger, und das ist alles was sie wissen müssen!"

"Nich gut genug. Versuchen sie es noch einmal."

"Nicht gut genug? Wer zum Teufel glauben sie wer sie sind?"

"Ich bin die Frau die sie fast vergewaltigt hätten!"

"Gut, Ich habe getan was ich getan habe, weil ich es gerade ausprobieren wollte!"

"Was? Vergewaltigen?"

"Nein, sie dummes Mädchen! Sex!"

Das brachte Hermine sofort zum schweigen. Sie war auf jede Antwort vorbereitet gewesen, aber nicht auf diese. Ihre einzige Erwiederung war, "Sie sind Jungfrau?"

"Erzählen sie es dem Rest der Welt wenn sie wollen?"

"Bitte entschuldigen sie, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Sie haben niemals Anzeichen dafür gezeigt das sie noch jungfräulich wären."

"Würden sie bitte aufhören das zu sagen? Und warum sollte ich der ganzen Welt erzählen das ich noch eine Jungfrau bin?"

"Stimmt, Entschuldigung."

Eine Weile standen sie sich gegenseitig nicht beachtend beieinander. Hermine wunderte sich, ob er jede Frau angegriffen hätte, wenn sie sich in dieser Lage befunden hätte, und weshalb er sich zurückzog als sie seinen Namen nannte. Sie schaute zu ihm hinüber und bemerkte das er gegen eine leere Wand starrte. Obwohl er sich aufrecht hielt wußte sie das er selbst sehr frustriert war.

"Sir, hätten Sie jede Frau angegriffen wenn sie an meiner Stelle gewesen wäre?"

Severus wollte seufzen, hielt sich aber davon ab. Er verspürte nicht den Wunsch mit ihr zu sprechen, aber wenn er ihr eine Antwort verweigern würde, würde sie ihn weiter drängen. "Nein Miss Granger, ich hätte nicht jede bedrängt."

Hermine wußte nicht was sie fühlen sollte, hatte aber noch einige Fragen. "Wieso haben sie aufgehört als ich sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt habe?"

"Miss Granger, müssen wir das alles noch einmal durchkauen ?"

"Wir haben es niemals durchgekaut!" meinte Hermine streng.

"Was wollen sie noch von mir?" forderte Severus. Er wollte das alles nur noch beenden, darüber hinwegkommen, und könnte dann das Zimmer verlassen.

"Ich möchte wissen warum sie mich angegriffen haben, aber es nicht getan hätten wenn es eine andere Frau gewesen wäre, und warum sie sich gerade so verhielten wie sie es getan haben, als ich sie Severus nannte." Hermine hob ihre Stimme ein klein wenig um ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen.

Severus starrte Hermine an, bevor er sich wieder zur Wand umdrehte, um kurz darauf wieder die Hexe anzustarren. "Weil ich mich von dir angezogen fühle Hermine."

Hermine mußte sich beherrschen nicht wie ein gaffender Fisch auszusehen und ihr Kiefer aus Überaschung herab fallen zu lassen. Sie hätte niemals geglaubt, das der meist gehasste Professor von Hogwarts ihr gegenüber mehr fühlen würde als Hass, umsoweniger noch Verlangen. Wärend sie den Zauberer respektierte, hätte sie nie in Betracht gezogen ihn als Mann attraktiv zu finden.

Hermine beobachtete Severus als er sich seitlich wegdrehte, und besah sich sein Profil. Sie studierte ihn, zuerst sein Haar - es hing schlaff herunter, von der vorhergehenden Begegnung zerzaust. Er hatte sich nicht damit aufgehalten es wieder zu Ordnen. Seine Augen, die in Hass auf sie starren würden wären sie im Untericht, waren durchdringend schwarz, aber in dieser Nacht sahen sie sie mit Begierde an. Es würde sie niemals langweilen in seine Augen zu sehen. Seine Nase war lang und gebogen, erweckte den Eindruck er hätte sich nie darum gekümmert das sie gerichtet wurde nachdem sie gebrochen war, und sie nahm an, das er sie sich einmal in seinem Leben gebrochen hatte. Seine Lippen waren dünn und streng, aber sie erinnerte sich wie weich sie sich gegen ihre Haut anfühlten.

Begierde begann sich in ihr zu entwickeln, sie hätte nie erwartet das sie das Aussehen ihres Lehrers faszinieren würde, aber Hermine dachte über die Beobachtungen nach die sie gemacht hatte, und in einer überstürzten Entscheidung wollte sie seine Erste sein. Sie selbst war keine Jungfrau mehr, nachdem sie ihren Titel letzten Sommer an einen Freund ihrer Muggelvergangenheit verloren hatte. Es war einer ihrer angenehmeren Sommer gewesen.

"Severus." sprach Hermine ungezwungen als sie sich ihm langsam näherte.

Severus hörte den Unterschied in ihrer Stimme, ignorierte ihn aber und schnarrte, "Was ist jetzt, Miss Granger?"

Hermine wollte jetzt nicht reden. Stattdessen trat sie vor ihn, und legte eine Hand gegen seine Wange. Sie beobachtete seine nahen Augen, sagte aber nichts als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Sie wußte das er nicht sofort reagieren würde, aber sie mußte es versuchen.

Severus stand still, als ihre Lippen sich nicht mehr berührten schnarrte er, "Warum?"

"Weil ich es will;" sagte sie sanft.

"Verspotten sie mich nicht Miss Granger!"

"Ich verspotte sie nicht. Werden sie still sein, und zulassen das es geschieht?" Hermine sagte es mit mehr Kraft in ihrer Stimme, aber in einem tieferen Ton. Ihre Hand umfasste seinen Nacken und zog seinen Mund auf ihren herunter bevor er sprechen konnte. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sie nutzte diese Gelegenheit um ihn mit ihrer Zunge zu kosten. Severus genoss das Gefühl ihrer Zunge, er wußte nicht warum es passierte, aber er konnte dem Drang nicht wiederstehen. Als sie sich küssten und weiche Finger durch sein Haar woben, wollte er sie nicht verschrecken. Deswegen legte er seine Hände auf ihre Taille, so daß sie ständig wußte wo sie sich befanden Er bemerkte das sie ihre beiden Hände um seinen Hals gelegt hatte.

Der Kuss war sinnlich und lang, ihre Zungen glitten zusammen, kosteten einander. Hermine genoss das Küssen fast genauso wie sich zu Lieben, es war ihr vertrauter dieses Vergnügen zu teilen, sie könnte sagen das Severus experimentierte, was sie genauso genoss wie sie versuchen wollte herauszufinden wie sie sich gegenseitig verrückt machen konnten. Hermine zog die Hände aus seinem langen, schwarzen Haar zur Vorderseite seiner Roben und löste langsam die oberen Knöpfe; sie wollte das Vergnügen ihn langsam auszuziehen genießen. Sie bemerkte das sich seine Hände auf ihrer Taile nicht bewegt hatten, solange sie ihm keinen Hinweis dazu gab. Ihre Hände auf seine legend, brachte sie sie zu ihren Roben, aber es gab nicht mehr zu tun als sie von ihren Schultern zu stoßen, da sie bereits zerrissen worden waren. Als sie fühlte das Severus das tat was sie wollte, knöpften ihre Hände weiter auf und hatte bald alle Knöpfe seiner Robe geöffnet, aber darunter war noch immer ein hochgeschlossenes weißes Hemd. Wärend seine Hände über ihren Rücken streicheln, sie in Erregung dazu treibend, ihn schneller zu entkleiden, stöhnte sie frustriert auf, knöpfte jedoch mit gesteigerter Geschwindigkeit weiter. Nach dem Aufknöpfen seines Hemdes, zog sie den Stoff aus seinen Hosen und entfernte das störende Kleidungsstück von seinen Schultern.

Mit dem Wunsch den Mann vor sich zu sehen, unterbrach sie den Kuss und sah einen Moment lang in seine Augen bevor die Blicke langsam zu seiner Brust wanderten. Zu ihrem Vergnügen wurde sie mit einem schlanken, aber ausgeprägtem männlichen Rumpf belohnt. Seine Muskeln traten schwach hervor; er zeigte Ansätze eines Mannes der auf seinen Körperbau achtete und Hermine wollte diese Perfektion berühren. Sie trat näher an ihn heran, so das ihre Brüste seine Brust berührten während sie langsam anfing an seinem Hals zu knabbern. Sich abwärts zu seinem Schlüsselbein bewegend, wanderten ihre Hände, die seinigen imitierend, langsam über seinen Rücken. Sie wollte seine Haut auf ihren Brüsten spüren, und nicht durch ihren BH hindurch. Das Streicheln seines Rückens aufgebend, bewegte sich von ihm weg, und schnipste den ersten Haken auf, bevor sie seine Handbewegung über der ihren weitermachen fühlte. Es war ein Muggel-BH, verschieden zu denen die ihre Mithexen verwendeten, aber sie war an diese gewöhnt, so trug sie sie weiterhin.

Severus war verzaubert als er ihren BH öffnete. Seine Hände bewegten sich geschickt um ihre Busen von dem einengenden Gegenstand zu befreien, er konnte kaum glauben, das diese Frau es ihm erlauben würde. Sobald er seine Hände zu ihren Schultern gebracht hatte und anfing die Träger über ihre Arme zu senken, fühlte er wieder ihre Bewegungen auf seinem Rücken, ihre Brust drückte nicht mehr gegen seine als sie den BH entfernte. Ihre Lippen waren vom Hals zu seinen Brustwarzen gewandert, er spürte kleine Bisse in seinem Fleisch, danach an ihm leckend, und härter beißend, bevor sie saugte um den Druck des Bisses zu lindern. Als der BH verschwunden war, fühlte er wie sie sich erneut gegen ihn presste und er spürte ihre harten Nippel seine Haut liebkosen. Er war sich sicher das sie sich vorstätzlich bewegte um ihn mit der Erregung verrückt zu machen die sie bei ihm verursachte.

Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten langsam von ihren Hüften über die Seiten hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. Er fühlte ihren Schauder ob der leichten Berührung und er wünschte sich, ihr das Vernügen zurückgeben zu können, das sie in ihm verursachte. Als er sich auf ein Knie niederließ und anfing sanfte Küsse auf ihren Bauch zu verteilen verlor sie den Kontakt zu seinen Lippen, wärenddessen wanderte sein Mund langsam bis zum Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten. Severus hatte nie eine Frau geliebt, aber er war lange genug anwesend gewesen um zu wissen was für sie angenehm war. Er hatte Techniken aus Büchern studiert und andere Zauberergespräche gehört was ihre Geliebten zur Extase brachte. Den größten Teil der Zeit waren sich die Zauberer seiner Anwesenheit nicht bewußt oder kümmerten sich nicht darum, da er ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, hatte aber immer aufmerksam zugehört um Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen.

Seine Finger zu beiden Brüste bewegend, zog er leichte Kreise über ihr weiches Fleisch. Als er sie scharf einatmen hörte, wölbte er vertauensvoll seine Hände über beide Brüste, sein Mund verteilte Küsse zwischen ihnen, als er beide gegen sein Gesicht drückte um sie gegen seine Wangen zu reiben. Sie so plötzlich zu fühlen schickte Blitze durch seine Leistengegend. Er brauchte Erlösung wußte aber nicht ob sie schon bereit dazu war. Seine Hände bewegten sich langsam den Weg zurück den er über ihrem Bauch geküsst hatte. Zögernd blickte er in ihre dunklen Augen, die lustvoll zu ihm zurücksahen als er seine Finger in den Gürtel ihres Rockes gleiten ließ. Bevor er ihn entfernte sah er sie an, auf ihre Bestätigung wartend, das es genau das war was sie auch wollte und mit einem sanften, verdorbenen Lächeln nickte sie ihm zu und gab ihm damit die Bestätigung die er brauchte.

Wärend er ihren Rock herunterzog, striffen seine Finger über ihr Höschen und zogen auch jenes über ihre Rundungen, an ihren langen, schlanken Schenkel vorbei, über ihre Waden zu ihren Knöcheln herunter. Seine Augen zu Boden gerichtet, beobachtete er wie sie aus ihrem Rock und Höschen stieg. Er führte seine Finger träge an ihren Beinen entlang, zurück zu ihren Schenkeln und Hüften, bis er schließlich an dem Ort war, wovon er immer nur geträumt hatte.

Seine Augen bewegten sich über ihren verlockenden Körper, auf ihre harten, rosigen Nippel, ihre köstlichen Kurven zurück zum Fleck Haare zwischen ihren Schenkeln, und seine Finger bewegten sich zu einem Endziel, wo sie zitternd zwischen ihre Falten glitten. Sie war so warm und samtig weich, dennoch wurder er mit einem schwachen Stöhnen zusätzlich zu ihrer Nässe belohnt. Langsam einatmend machte ihn ihr Moschusduft (musk ambrosia) verrückt. Er mußte sie kosten. Einen Finger herausziehend, steckte er ihn in den Mund und saugte daran. Es war außerordendlich himmlisch. Er zog ihre Falten auseinander, legte den Kizzler frei und kostete sie direkt. Sie stöhnte wieder, aber dieses Mal, legte sie ihre Hände auf seinen Kopf, ihm anzeigend das sie das wollte, wiegte sacht ihre Hüften, wärend er wieder über sie strich. Wärend seine Zunge in Kreisen um ihren Kizzler strich, bewegten sich seine Finger, ihre Nässe fühlend, weiter in sie. Der Druck in seinen Leisten wuchs zu einer Dringlichkeit wovon kein Zurück gab als sie auf diese Weise auf seine Berührungen reagierte, entbrannte in ihm der Wunsch nach mehr. Sein Kosten an ihr brachte ihn über den Rand. Seine Hüften bewegten sich vorwärts und ein tiefes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm.

"Götter," stöhnte er als ihn die Verlegenheit überkam und senkte beschämt seinen Kopf.

Hermine war sich dessen bewußt, was sie gerade in seinen Hosen ausgelöst hatte, zu jeder anderen Zeit wäre es verführerisch gewesen, ihm die selbe Erniedrigung zu geben, die er ihr im Laufe der Jahre angetan hatte, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie wußte das diese Art von Verlegenheit schändlicher sein konnte als alle ´dummes Mädchen´ Kommentare die er ihr je entgegengebracht hatte. Stattdessen führte Hermine ihre Hände zu seinem Gesicht, umfassten es sanft, und kniete sich vor ihn. Sie versuchte in seine Augen zu blicken, doch er sah nur zu Boden.

Severus war zu beschämt um in ihre Augen zu blicken. Er war ein Meister der Einschüchterung, aber nun schüchterte sie ihn ein. Nicht wissend was er tun sollte, starrte er weiterhin zu Boden und fühlte zu seiner Überaschung wie ihr Mund den seinen bedeckte.Sie küsste ihn mit einer Überlegenheit die ihm zeigte, das es alles andere als vorbei war, und zog ihn in einer Umarmung näher zu sich heran. Ihre Zunge drang wieder in seinen Mund ein und begann ihn zu erforschen, er reagierte nicht, aber sie gab nicht auf. Ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust drückend, begann sie ihre Hüften gegen sie seinen zu reiben als er langsam begann, ihren Rücken küssend, auf sie zu reagieren. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie es als eine Herausfoderung, oder als einen Wunsch sah, sich aber der warmen Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen bewußt, wählte sie das Letztere.

Sie küsste ihn weiter bis sie seine Erregung zurückkehren fühlte, wärend sich ihre Hände zu seinem Gürtel bewegten und seine Hose öffneten. Sie hätte sich nie träumen lassen, das sie so voller Begierde nach dem Mann vor ihr wäre, das sie nicht warten konnte. Die Hosen über seine Hüften herunterziehend befreite sie seine Errektion. Es schnellte heraus, geschwollen und glitzernd. Sie leckte sich bewußt über ihre Lippen wärend sie es bewunderte, dann sah sie sich nach ihm um. Es befriedigte sie, seinen überraschten Ausdruck zu sehen, als er sich selbst über so eine Begebenheit wunderte.

Ihn auf den Rücken stoßend, dankte er es ihr bereitwillig. Sie entfernte seine Hosen und Socken, indem sie sie über ihre Schultern warf. (Ü/N: man stelle sich das mal Bildhaft vor lol) Auf Händen und Knien kroch sie zwischen seine Beine und senkte ihren Mund über die Spitze seiner Errektion und verwöhnte ihn mit der selben Unverschämtheit wie er es mit ihren Brüsten getan hatte. Ihre Augen auf seine gerichtet, sah sie seiner Reaktion zu, als sie ihre Lippen darüber bewegte. Seine Augen konnten die Erwartung nicht verbergen nach der er verlangte. Wärend sich ihre Lippen öffneten, strich ihre Zunge die Flüssigkeit auf der Spitze seiner Erregung ab, die sich bereits dort befand. Sein Glied zuckte unter ihrer Zunge, ebenso seine Hüften.

Einen Mann hilflos ohne seiner Kontrolle und Kraft unter sich liegen zu sehen, war erotischer als Worte beschreiben konnten. Er biß seine Zähne zusammen, atmete scharf ein und war wieder dabei seine Kontrolle zu verlieren, wärend sie mit der Zunge über seine Spitze striff und ihren Mund darüber senkte, aber Hermine war sich zu gut bewußt das es das zweite Mal länger dauern würde.

"Bitte," wisperte er.

Hermine konnte sich vorstellen was er erlebte, aber sie wollte das er es aussprach. "Bitte was?" schnurrte sie. "Bitte, ich kann nicht länger warten;" sagte er schmerzlich. Sie lächelte innerlich. Die Verzweiflung hinter seinen Worten verursachte wieder einen Sturm der Wärme zwischen ihren Beinen aufkommen.

Als sie weiter zu ihm hochkroch, beschloß sie das sie nicht länger warten konnte, wollte aber die Kontrolle behalten. Ihre Beine zu jeder Seite seiner Hüften spreizend, fasste sie nach seinem Schaft und senkte sich, wärend sie intensiv seine Augen bei ihrer Vereinigung beobachtete.

Severus hielt seinen Atem an als sie sich auf ihn senkte. Er befahl seinem Körper sich nicht zu bewegen, als ihre warmen, nassen Samtfalten ihn umschlossen und die Erregung ihn wieder überrollte. Er befürchtete wieder zu kommen, als sie begann sich langsam auf seinem Glied auf und ab zu bewegen, und konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihre Bewegungen. Er konnte nicht gauben was letztendlich geschah. Jedes mal wenn sie ihre Hüften hob und senkte, wollte er seine Hüften tiefer ihn ihre stoßen. Er wußte nicht genau, ob es richtig war, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Der Grad der Erregung überflutete seine Sinne, umwölkte sein denken und das einzige das er noch sagen konnte war, "Nicht aufhören."

Hermine lächelte bei diesen Worten, ob er sie gesagt hätte oder nicht, sie hätte nicht vorgehabt aufzuhören. Der Gedanke eine Jungfrau zu haben, das es gerade Professor Snape war, war zu köstlich um darauf zu verzichten, aber es war mehr als das. Sie respektierte diesen Mann bis zu dem Punkt, indem sie ihn aufrichtig bewunderte, aber nun fühlte sie einen Grad der Lust und des Vergnügens den sie immer bestritten hatte das es existierte.

Es fühlte sich gut an oben zu sein, ihn zu beherrschen. Seine Augen starrten in ihre als ihr ein Gedanke kam. Sie wollte ihn über ihr. Sie wollte, das er sie beherrschte. Allein der Gedanke das diese Augen versessen ihn ihre schauten wenn er in sie stieß, brachte sie fast zum Höhepunkt. Als sie sich tiefer über seinen Körper beugte, wurden ihre Stöße kürzer und sie flüsterte ihm zu, "Ich will dich auf mir."

Sie sah Unsicherheit in seinen Augen, welche sie zum schmunzeln brachte, aber sie lächelte nicht um ihn zu verpotten, sie lächelte um ihn zu beruhigen. Auf dem Rücken liegend spreizte sie langsam ihre Beine für ihn, um ihm zu zeigen welche Freuden auf ihn warteten. Er wollte keine Sekunde verschwenden als er über sie rollte, hielt aber sein Gewicht auf seinen Händen. Seine Errektion an ihren weichen Falten reibend, versuchte er in sie einzudringen, konnte aber nicht den richtigen Ort finden. Hermine fasste geduldig nach unten und führte ihn wieder in sie, seine Hüften stießen langsam vorwärts, bis er wieder völlig in ihr begraben war. Er beobachtete sie und ihre Vereinigung. Als er langsam aus ihr herausglitt und wieder in sie stieß, hielt sie ihre Beine hoch, so daß sie über seiner Taille ruhten. Ihre Hüften betrachtend, wie sie sich mit jedem seiner Stöße trafen, beruhigte es ihn das sie es genoss, aber er wollte das sie es noch mehr genoss.

"Hermine," wisperte er heiser zwischen seinen Stößen, "Ich will.... das du auch kommst..." Das war alles was er sagen konnte als seine Stöße in der Geschwindigkeit zunahmen. Die Erregung war so unglaublich, daß er sich nur noch auf seine eigenen Bewegungen konzentrieren konnte. Hermine fasste nach unten und begann ihre Knospe zu reiben, ihr Rücken wölbte sich zu ihm, sie immer und immer wieder ausfüllend. Sie war bereits so erregt das es viele ihrer eigenen Bemühungen nicht mehr benötigte und nach einigen kurzen Stößen begannen ihre Wände um sein Glied herum zu pulsieren.

Severus war sich jeder Erregung bewußt, aber als ihre Wände zu pulsieren begannen, stöhnte er ob dieser neuen Erregung. Er konnte sich selbst nicht länger kontrollieren, seine Stöße nahmen an Geschwindigkeit zu als er in sie stieß. Seine Augen studierten ihre vorsichtig als er sich vergewisserte sie nicht zu verletzen, aber durch ihren zurückgeworfenen Kopf war er sich nicht sicher, wußte aber das er nicht aufhören konnte. Das Hinabsehen auf Finger die ihre Klitoris rieben ließ ihn wieder ächzen. Hermines Höhepunkt kam, ihre Wände schlossen sich dicht um sein Glied als sie "Severus" wisperte. Als sie fühlte wie ein Zittern durch seinen Körper lief war es alles was sie benötigte

"Oh ihr Götter..." schrie er in tiefem Baritonknurren. Er machte weniger harte, langsamere Stöße als ihn sein Höhepunkt erreichte. Als er seinen warmen Samen in sie ergoss, brach er atemlos über ihr zusammen. "Es tut mir leid" wisperte er zwischen Atemzügen.

"Warum?" fragte sie ihn, sich wundernd worüber er nachdachte.

"Ich... Ich bin nicht... Ich weiß nicht... Götter, wie soll ich es sagen?... Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es richtig gemacht habe, und ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt tun soll."

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn und hielt ihn liebevoll. Sie war überrascht, das er es ihr nicht nur erlaubte ihn zu umarmen, sondern das er sich revanchierte indem er seinerseits seine Arme um sie legte. "Severus" wisperte sie. Sie war ebenfalls atemlos. " Du warst unglaublich." Sie wußte das es ein Klischee war, und jeder Mann es hören wollte, aber bei den Göttern, er war unglaublich.

Als er sich von ihr zurückschob, so daß er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, zögerte er ihr zu glauben. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, sie war atemlos, und er konnte fühlen wie ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust schlug. Was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und ihn überzeugte war die Freimütigkeit in ihren Augen. Diese Augen erzählten immer die Warheit, und jetzt gab es keinen Unterschied als sie ihn ansah.

Nach einer Weile standen sie auf und zogen sich schweigend an. Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und reparierte ihre Kleidung, wärend Severus die Sprüche löste.

"Sicher ließ Albus die Dementoren inzwischen entfernen." sagte Severus, da er nicht wußte was noch zu sagen war.

Hermine nickte zustimmend und wollte die Warheit nicht zugeben. "Ich werde zuerst gehen, um sicher zu gehen das der Weg frei ist."

Hermine ging vorsichtig zuerst hinaus, um sich zu überzeugen das kein Dementor oder es jemand anderen gab, der sie und Severus aus dem Zimmer kommen sehen könnte. Sie sah niemanden, also ging sie weiter als ob es völlig normal wäre.

"Hah!" schrie Ron, als er aus dem Schatten sprang. Harry, Ginny und Neville waren dicht hinter ihm. "Nette Frisur Hermine. Sag mir nicht das du deine Jungfräulichkeit nicht aufgegeben hast, als du dachtes dein Leben wäre zu Ende!"

Hermine starrte die vier eine Zeit lang an, wärend ihre Hände automatisch zu ihren Haren glitten, die auf ihrem Rücken voller Knoten waren.

"Ich habe es nicht getan." sagte sie mit erregter Stimme.

"Lügnerin!" beschuldigte sie Ron.

"Komm schon Hermine," kicherte Ginny, "es ist offensichtlich das du gerade Sex hattest."

Es war geradezu verführerisch, Ron nicht zu beweisen das er Unrecht hatte. "Ok, ich hatte Sex."

"Ich wußte es! Ich wußte es!" rief Ron aus. "Ich wußte das sie unter den richtigen Verhältnissen ihre Jungfräulichkeit augeben würde. Also wie hat es Terry gemacht?"

"Wer?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

"Terry Boot, er war mit dir dort drinn."

"Oh, stimmt," erwiderte sie schnell als sie realisierte daß das die perfekte Tarnung für Severus war. "Ich war mit Terr..."

In diesem Moment spatzierte Terry vorbei. Es gab nur eine Tür zum Klassenzimmer, und er war deutlich nicht aus dieser gekommen. Alle außer Hermine starrten mit offenem Mund auf Terry.

"Wenn Terry nicht dort drin war, wer war es dann?" fragte Harry.

"Ich werde es nicht verraten," lächelte Hermine und der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verwandelte sich in Ärger. Im Bewußtsein das Severus sie hören konnte gab sie vor mitzuspielen. "Ich kann nicht glauben das ihr Jungs mich in einen Raum eingeschlossen und mich glauben lassen habt, das mein Leben Enden würde, nur um herauszufinden ob ich Willens wäre meine Jungfräulichkeit aufzugeben um Sex zu erleben? Wie erbärmlich könnt ihr sein?" brüllte sie.

"Dem muß ich zustimmen," sagte Severus im Türrahmen des Klassenzimmers stehend. Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich über Hermines Gesicht aus, es war die Erniedrigung wert, die erschütterten Gesichter ihrer Freunde zu sehn.

Severus trat weiter in den Gang hinaus. Hermine und den Rest ignorierend, drehte er sich um und verschwand mit hinter sich aufbauschenden Roben.

"Übrigends Ron, ich war nicht die Jungfrau." Hermine verschwand leise in die andere Richtung.

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Neville standen für längere Zeit festgefroren im Gang und wußten nicht ob sie sie ernst nehmen sollten oder nicht. Als Hermine nicht länger in Sichtweite war, trat Draco endlich aus seinem Versteck hinter den vier Schülern hervor und schnarrte "Ich kann es nicht glauben das sie sich gerade mit der Fledermaus eingelassen hat."

Jeder drehte sich zu Draco um, Harry und Ron wurden wahnsinnig. Sie wußten das er etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, das Severus und nicht Terry im Raum war. Ginny traf die selben Überlegungen und konfrontierte Draco damit. "Was hast du getan Draco?"

Wärend des vergangenen Jahres hatte sich Draco vom vom hochnäsigen Todessersohn in einen hochnäsigen Slytherin verwandelt. Die Gryffindors waren zunächst vorsichtig, aber sobald Voldemort mit der Hilfe von Draco besiegt wurde, betrachteten sie ihn als nahen Freund.

"Nun Ginny, was bringt dich zu der Ansicht das ich etwas damit zu tun häte?" Draco versuchte unschuldig zu spielen, scheiterte aber erfolglos.

Ginny trat mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor. "Was hast du gemacht?"

Draco trat mit einem gespielten Lächeln einen Schritt zurück. "Ich habe Terry und Severus ihre Plätze tauschen lassen."

Harry, Ron und Neville machten einige ärgerliche Schritte auf den Slytherin zu. "Stop!" kontrollierte Ginny die Jungen. "Wir müssen Hermine finden." Ginny verspottete Draco, "Und du kommst mit uns."

Dracos schmuckes Grinsen verflog schnell.

Alle latschten bis zum Gryffindorturm um die Herumtreiberkarte zu hohlen und Hermine zu finden. Draco folgte ihnen wiederwillig; die Idee einer bösen Hermine war ein sehr unangenehmer Gedanke.

Die Jungen schnappten sich schnell die Karte und trafen Ginny und Draco in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes um privat sprechen zu können. Harry hielt die Karte in der einen, und den Zauberstab in der anderen und sprach, "Ich schwöre das ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Die Karte erwachte zum Leben und fünf Augenpaare suchten auf der Karte nach Hermine Granger. Als sie den Namen gefunden hatten, sahen sie Severus Snape neben ihr. Harry und Ron hatten sofort Angst das sie Schwierigkeiten bekäme und verschwanden, die anderen folgten ihnen neugierig, für den Fall das die beiden ihre Kontrolle verloren. Hermine befand sich in den Kerkern, in der Nähe des Zaubertränkeklassenzimmers, aber in einem Teil, der selten verwendet wurde.

Ihre schnellen Schritte trugen sie zu den Kerkern wo sie sich verlangsamten. Sie schlichen lautlos beim Versuch ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und Hermine und Severus nicht über ihr Erscheinen zu alarmieren. Als sie sich den Namen auf der Karte näherten, mußten sie ihre Augenerst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen in die sie traten. Sie hörten schweres Atmen und als sie fähig waren in der Dunkelheit zu sehen, waren sie bei dem Anblick geschockt .

Hermine und Severus waren mit einer hitzigen Liebesbeziehung beschäftigt, und es war offensichtlich das beide angestrengt versuchten so leise wie möglich zu sein. Ginny zerrte an den Jungs um sie wegzureißen. Harry, Ron und Neville waren leicht zu überzeugen, aber als sie gingen, bemerkten sie das Draco zurückblieb um die Show zu beobachten. Ginny zog mit Hilfe der Jungen Draco vom Ort des Geschehens weg.

Severus hielt sich nahe an Hermines Rumpf und hielt sie hoch, als sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlang. Er stieß rhytmisch in sie wärend er fühlte das Hermine in seinen Hals biß um sich ruhig zu halten.

Nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte, ging er geradewegs zu seinem Quartier, obwohl er den langen Weg dafür nahm. Als er in der Nähe seines Klassenzimmers war, glaubte er Hermine zu sehen. Wiedereinmal schlossen sich ihre Lippen und er begleitete sie zu einem geheimen Gang. Ihr Anblick und das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf den seinen eregte ihn überraschenderweise wieder. Schnell wurde die Kleidung aus dem Weg gestoßen aber nicht abgelegt. Hermine schlang ein Bein um seine Hüfte, als er sie hochhob, fühlte er ihre Hand sein Glied in ihre Öffnung geleiten.

Hermines Hintern wurde gegen die Wand gepresst als Severus in sie stieß. Es war nicht sanft, es war reines ficken. Jeder versuchte den anderen zuerst zum Explodieren zu bringen, brachten einander an die Grenze, obwohl keiner sich den Luxus erlaubte. Hermine hielt ihren Mund dicht an seinem Hals um ihr Ächzen und Stöhnen zu verbergen. Obwohl sie wußte das er später einen blauen Flecken mit Bißspuren haben würde, versuchte sie praktischerweise Blut zu saugen und ahnte das Severus länger durchalten würde aufgrund seiner vorhergegangenen Orgasmen. Hermine fühlte wie sie die Kontrolle verlor; sie wollte mit ihm kommen. Sich auf ihre inneren Muskeln konzentrierend, zog sie sie zusammen, was ein Stöhnen ihres Liebhabers hervorrief und fuhr fort, es bei jedem Stoß zu tun. Bald jedoch verlor sie die Kontrolle und ihre Welt explodierte. Ihre Wände zogen sich um das eindringende Glied und fühlte ihn noch einemal hart stoßen bevor sie bemerkte das er sich in sie ergoss.

Severus ächzte an Hermine´s Hals, als er sich in sie ergoss. Seine Finger gruben sich in den Hintern und die Schenkel von Hermine wärend er sie dicht an sienen Körper gedrückt hielt. Ihr Busen wurde sicher an seine Brust gedrückt; er konnte ihre harten Nippel an seiner Haut fühlen. Die Stelle an seinem Hals pochte als sie ihn noch härter biß, er fühlte wie die Haut brach und sich etwas Blut hervorquoll. Momente später schlängelte sich eine seidig feuchte Zunge das Blut leckend an seiner Wunde. Sanft senkte er sie zu Boden, den Kontakt mit seinem Hals brechend. Severus starrte in ihre Augen und konnte die Leidenschaft sehen. Er senkte seinen Mund auf Hermine und küsste sie sinnlich. Lippen bewegten sich zusammen, Zungen umspielten einander. Es war kein Krieg, nur das Teilen von Vergnügen und Behaglichkeit.

Als der Kuss schließlich endete, brach Severus den Augenkontakt mit Hermine nicht ab, welche den Zauberstab nutzte um sie beide zu reinigen und ihre Kleider zu ordnen. Er nahm ihre Hand, nachdem sie den Gang hinabgelaufen waren, und zog sie in seine Privatgemächer, sie hatten viel zu bereden.

Ginny brachte die Jungen in den Raum der Wünsche, ihre Privatsfäre schützen sollten. Einmal im Raum, namen sie ihre Plätze auf den Stühlen oder Couchen ein. Ginny die einen Stuhl in der Mitte nahm, konnte jeden ansehen. Sie wußte das Harry verwirrt und Ron geschockt war, ebenso wie Neville, obwohl Ron einer Tomate ähnelte, wärend Neville die Kopie eines der Hogwarts-Hausgeister war; tödlich blass. Draco hatte ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen, wärend seine Augen zur Türe flogen; sie wußte das er gehen und beobachten wollte. Deswegen legte Ginny heimlich einen Haftzauber über Draco, den sie viele Male in der Vergangenheit bei ihren Brüdern gebraucht hatte um der Bestrafung zu entgehen egal welchen Scherz sie ihnen gespielt hatte, der garantierte das er hier bleiben würde.

"Jeder muß schwören, kein Wort von dem zu erzählen was wir gesehn haben, besonders gegenüber Hermine." sagte Ginny zu erst.

Hary, Ron und Neville stimmten schnell zu, obwohl sich das selbstgefällige Grinsen von Draco in ein hinterhältiges verwandelte. Ginny starrte zusammen mit Harry Draco an, "Entweder du schwörst uns den Eid eines Zauberers, oder wir erzählen Hermine das du sie beobachten wolltest, und dann kann sie mit dir machen was sie will."

Dracos Lippen kräuselten sich und er starrte Ginny an. Er wußte das er nicht überleben würde, oder es würde ein schmerzvolles Leben werden wenn Hermine herausfinden würde das er sie beobachten wollte. "Ich schwöre." Er dachte daran zurück wie alles anfing und fing an zu lachen. Er begriff auch, daß Severus und Hermine wirklich eine gute Partie für einander waren. Die anderen starrten ihn verwirrt an. Der plötzliche Ausbruch hohlte Ron und Neville aus ihrem Schock. Ron drehte sich verärgert zu Draco. Als Ginny bemerkte das Ron kurz davor war einen Kampf zu beginnen, legte sie den Haftzauber auch über ihn.

"Was ist so komisch Draco?" forderte Ginny.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf beim Versuch die Kontrolle über sein Lachen zu bekommen, und war erst nach einigen Momenten dazu im Stande. "Es ist schon seltsam wie sich die Dinge entwickeln." war Draco nur in der Lage zu sagen.

Ginny nickte und kicherte in sich hinein.

Harry, Ron und Neville sahen zwischen den beiden hin und her, als häten sie ihren Verstand verloren.

Ginny sah die drei an. "Kommt schon, das ist Hermine. Sie würde nichts tun was sie nicht wirklich wollte. Nicht mal Snape könnte sie kontrollieren." Nach Schweigen und ernsthaftem Nachdenken waren die drei Jungen in der Lage das zu akzeptieren, was Ginny und Draco leicht gefallen war. Sie würden die Wahl nicht mögen, aber es war Hermines Entscheidung und sie hatte sie klar getroffen.

Innerhalb Severus Räumlichkeiten saßen Hermine und Severus zusammen auf der Couch. Die üblichen Angebote an Essen und Trinken wurden gemacht, aber Hermine lehnte ab.

"Hermine, was würdest du gern machen ?" Severus wollte sie nicht drängen wärend er sie nicht nur als Geliebte, sondern als Frau kennen lernen wollte.

Hermine saß da und dachte nach was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte nicht sagen das es nicht wieder passieren würde, und mit den Erinnerungen zu leben die sie bereits gemacht hatte, um sich dauernd zu fragen und was wäre wenn, oder sie konnte die Chance ergreifen den wirklichen Severus kennen lernen, und genießen was sein könnte. Sie war nicht bereit die Chance aufzugeben bei dem was sein könnte, so traf sie ihre Entscheidung.

"Ich möchte es fortsetzen. Ich will dich als Person und nicht nur als einen Lehrer kennen lernen," legte Hermine ihre Wahl deutlich fest.

"Natürlich" nickte Severus mit einem kleinen Lächeln welches er für sie allein zeigte. "Bitte triff mich in der Bibliothek. Wir haben Zeit ein bisschen zu lesen wenn du willst." Reden könnten sie später, er wollte nur in ihrer Gegenwart sein und er wußte das sie sein Angebot nicht ablehnen würde, seine private Bibliothek zu erforschen. Er bot ihr seine Hand, und sie ergriff sie um sich in seine Bibliothek führen zu lassen um sich zeigen zu lassen was möglicherweise ihre Zukunft sein könnte.

Eine Stunde später erinnerte sich Hermine an eine kleines Detail. "Severus, hast du eine Eule mit der ich einen Brief schicken könnte?"

"Ja, lass mich sie holen. Pergament und Federkiel sind in diesem Schreibtisch." Severus deutete auf einen Schreibtisch hinter der Couch auf der sie saßen.

"Danke," sagte Hermine als sie aufstand um die benötigten Materialien zu hohlen. Schnell die Nachricht schreiben und absendend, küsste Hermine Severus ein Danke auf die Wange bevor sie sich wieder ans Lesen machte. Severus nickte nur und kehrte zu seinem eigenen Buch zurück, war aber insgeheim zufrieden das er ihren Wunsch erfüllen konnte.

Ron war im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte Zauberschach mit Harry als er einen Brief erhielt. Die Eule ließ den Brief schnell fallen und flog ohne einen Laut, aber mit Luft unter ihren Flügeln davon. Den Brief öffnend laß Ron:

Ron,

Du bist immer noch eine Jungfrau, noch bevor es in Erwägung gezogen wurde das Neville seinen Titel vor den Ferien verloren hat.

Hermine

Nachdem Ron gelesen hatte, wurde er feuerrot, als er sich erinnerte, das er wirklich die einzige Jungfrau unter seinen Freunden war.

Ende


End file.
